<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Romantic Post-It Note by brightpinkpeppercorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002855">Romantic Post-It Note</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpinkpeppercorn/pseuds/brightpinkpeppercorn'>brightpinkpeppercorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, F/M, Love Letters, Post-it Notes, epislatory, flowery words, promises of sexy things to come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpinkpeppercorn/pseuds/brightpinkpeppercorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate has to go to work early, leaving Detective behind. He writes her a romantic post-it letter.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>I write this to you with memories of our morning in mind.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A series of familiar letters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Romantic Post-It Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Detective Batra<br/>
My beloved Suri</p><p>I write this to you with memories of our morning in mind. Of the waking sun warming our air, bathing you in her rays. Of her rays over your skin, gilding the gentle curve of your hip, slight bend of your arm, steady rise and fall of your chest. I am not a jealous man, my darling, but how I envied the flecks and sparks of gold, dancing along your skin. In place of my lips and tongue, the tips of my fingers. </p><p>For one lone moment, I entertained giving into you, your hushed please for me to stay. Just ten more minutes, my love. Just five more minutes, my love. Just one more minute, my love. A final, parting kiss, my love. Don't you know, my beloved, I will give you all the seconds of my immortal life? </p><p>I was a fool today, instead giving into my previous commitments. </p><p>Please, my darling, accept this offering from the bakery as my apology. For parting so early this morn.</p><p>And please, my darling, join me again tonight. I possess a yen to explore you, illuminated in the silver light of the moon. To trace the lines that highlight you, with my lips and tongue, the tips of my fingers. To feel you move, hear how you sound beneath me. How you call for me and cling to me as I memorize every detail of you. Know, my beloved, that no matter how many times you allow me this privilege, I will continue to yearn for you every day of my immortal life. </p><p>Half past seven this evening? </p><p>Yours ~ Nate Sewell</p><p>Postscript: Farah, if you read this, do not forget to turn in your report before patrol tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you the wonderful friends of the Wayhaven Writers Group! Check out their works in this collection!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>